Tisiphone Edge
A Tisiphone Edge is a Light Blade-class weapon found in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. It is acquired as a rare drop from a Cruel Dragon at Islet Cave. Visually, the Tisiphone Edge resembles a thin, yellow rapier-like sword with a large, red hilt. It is bought for 23000 coins while its resale value is 17250 coins. The Tisiphone Edge carries a non-elemental attack rating of 178. This blade has the Unleash effect Vengeance, which activates at a rate of 35% (which is standard) and converts the attack into a Venus-elemental attack with 71 extra attack points added, and the effect may either multiply the attack's strength by 1, 2, or 3. When Vengeance multiplies the attack strength by 3, it actually does more damage to an opponent than Megiddo does to the same opponent, because when the attack strength is multiplied by 3, the extra attack points are multiplied as well, thus with the multiplier, Vengeance at x3 multiplier adds 213 extra attack points. Vengeance resembles a large, horned, Amazon-esque woman replace the party and rapidly shoot seven subsequent arrows at the target in just over a second; if the effect multiplies damage by 1, only two of the arrows actually hit the enemy and the rest miss and fly past it; if the damage multiplier is 2, four of the seven arrows hit the enemy; and in the best-case scenario of multiplying damage by 3, all seven arrows strike the enemy. The Tisiphone Edge, as a Light Blade-class item, can be wielded by Isaac, Garet, Ivan, Felix, Jenna, and Piers. The Tisiphone Edge is arguably one of the game's best weapons, potentially dealing massive damage that rivals the unleash effect of the game's other "ultimate" weapons, the Sol Blade and the Excalibur. It would not be a bad idea to provide multiple Tisiphone Edges to party members wherever they do not have Excaliburs and the Sol Blade available. As a Venus elemental attack, Tisiphone Edge's Vengeance is especially strong on a Venus Adept, so one may want to give it to the Venus Adept that does not have the Sol Blade equipped. It is extremely hard to get from the Cruel Dragons at Islet Cave, however, unless you use the Random Number Generator method provided below. Getting the Tisiphone Edge The Tisiphone Edge is very hard to aquire, and in order to gain one, you must kill a Cruel dragon, perferably with a Mars Djinn as it quadraples the chance. There are also ways to get a 100% chance of getting the Tisiphone Edge, the most common looking like this: Once you enter the long hallway, save, and do a hard reset. (Just flick the on/off switch off, and back on again.) '' ''Run around until you encounter your first monster. If it is a Cruel Dragon, and something else, continue. If it isn't, do another hard reset, and try again. (NOTE: The adept who attacks third MUST be a FIRE adapt with an offensive Mars Djinni. Also, everything is focused on the Cruel Dragon (the big arrow is over it.) TURN 1 Adept 1: Multi area Psynergy (for example, Quake Sphere, Wild Growth, Glacier) Adept 2: Multi area Psynergy Adept 3: Multi area Psynergy Adept 4: Multi area Psynergy The monsters should not attack. TURN 2 Adept 1: Multi area Psynergy Adept 2: Multi area Psynergy Adept 3: Unleash your Mars Djinni on the Cruel Dragon. The Cruel dragon should flash and die. If it doesn't, or the Cruel Dragon is already dead, try again with stronger or weaker Psynergy, or use a stronger Djinni. Anything that happens afterwards does not matter as long as you win the battle. You will get your Tisiphone Edge. (NOTE: If you get a duo of a Cruel Dragon and a Druj, and you reverse this so you always target the Druj, you will instead get the Beserker Band. Category:Light Blades